


Relative Distance

by archaicGambit



Series: AlphaRose-Collected Drabble/Stories [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicGambit/pseuds/archaicGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde muses on her relationship with her co-conspirator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Distance

He calls you distant, sometimes. It’s not accusatory, as it’s been from partners before him. It’s merely an observation, the same way that he observed that your hair was nearly the same shade, and that it really had gotten a lot warmer in these past few years.

These casual observations tend to unnerve you more than if he had outright said something. They ring to you of a truth that reminds you of the reason you are distant in the first place.

It’s not their fault, after all. They say they’ve been cut off, from Skaia and they need your unique abilites. This is their name for  enlightenment, you suppose. They call it the source of all knowledge, and assert that it exists as a physical location. You would say you hadn’t heard of it before, but it’s the name of a popular tech company that you happen to be invested in.

You brought this up with them, once. When you thought that maybe they were confused. They said they had their name first and you wondered about the elusive Jade English, wondering if she was connected to you in more ways than the rebellion you inherited.

Still, it’s difficult not to take it personally when he calls you distant, and you want to call him clingy in return- sometimes he is, like this lost puppy that imprinted on you, regards you with the same fear and awe on occasion…

You hate thinking that he’s afraid of you. It’s something you try very hard not to think about, but it might be true. Sometimes, particularly when you're vengeful or angry, or when he sees you fall into the throes of your more supernatural inclinations, you catch the smallest of fearful gasps or furrowed brows. You’re well known to be intimidating, it’s been incorporated into your public persona despite how much effort it takes to be polite in interviews with simpletons who just want to talk about why you wear black lipstick and what it’s like to be with _him._ Because apparently banging Dave Strider is a greater achievement than your many accolades in literature, along with your services with the queer community (the first agendered/bigendered protagonist to top the bestseller list is a big deal, although you would never call Calmasis a protagonist. They also tend to ignore the fact that you are completely queer yourself because you’re known to be with Dave.), surprisingly the only thing that the Batterwich has not fought back on. You suppose her people were better at that.

Despite that you are well known as being a little bit scary, Dave has the added edge of living with you, on occasion which you suppose can be frustrating as well given your habits. You’re both on the move a lot- filming on location, book tours, film festivals, fantasy conventions, parties. Sometimes you manage to go together- the press has a riot when you do and when you don’t. They still don’t know exactly what’s going on between the two of you and that makes them ask more.

You’d prefer for your private life to be private but you know they need to get used to seeing you together when the time comes for you to stand up against the Batterwitch. The people need to understand you are a team they can trust, and you need Dave in order for them to have someone they can relate to.

You’ve long since learned there are very few people in paradox space willing or capable of relating to you.  From when you were the violet-eyed orphan who frightened the other children into thinking you were a witch, to now, when you’ve actually become adept at some types of magic, you have never needed other people, or wanted them to understand you.  You prefer ruthless individualism. You are a self made woman: everything from your fortune to your alcoholism to the scarf you usually wear was made by you and you alone.

Maybe that’s why he frightens you when he says he’s yours. That he would give up his autonomy to be with you when he's lived through a simular rags-to-riches stories and it doesn't make sense to you at all that he would give himself to you so willingly. He lives up to the statement as well, unremittingly loyal, even when you’re cold towards him or silently upset he stays by your side.

He can be difficult to shrug off when you’re upset and just want to be alone. You being upset in your universe requires long spans of solitude and contemplation. You being upset in Dave’s universe means cuddling , a non-alcoholic beverage (if he is especially concerned, apple juice), and vague, mumbled concerns.  Him being upset means him trying to hide it for your benefit because he thinks your troubles are more intense (they probably are- your hold on reality itself is weak sometimes and it's not always easy to hide it).  This is when you frantically try to psychoanalyze his every motion and try to solve the situation like it’s a math equation. Strategy is your strong point but dealing with emotions isn't. 

 Neither of you are especially fond of talking about feelings, but when one party is upset it is the other’s duty to at least _try_ to get them to open up. You’re better at hiding your feelings than him, despite the fact that he’s famous for his poker face. Maybe that’s why he calls you distant.

You are distant, but he stays anyways.

You think perhaps, that is exactly what you need.

**Author's Note:**

> So I RP as Alpha!Rose a lot and I have a lot of thoughts about her and Dave's relationship that I'm not always able to work into those. So this is some Drabble about Rose Lalonde post-scratch and how she feels about her perception.
> 
> I kind of just up and posted- I barely proofread the first draft so if you notice any typos or major errors please inform me.


End file.
